


latching onto you

by flowerchild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, carnival fic, i suck at tagging i don't get it, this is dumb and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild/pseuds/flowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is afraid of heights and harry takes him on a ferris wheel</p>
            </blockquote>





	latching onto you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for bailey because she's persistent and has been talking about this carnival au for months
> 
> special thank you to emily (embro) because she helped me when i was in a stump and she's the most wonderful person ever, i literally don't know how you do it
> 
> (((side note: this wasn't proofread at all and it's probably really sloppy FORGIVE ME I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN MONTHS)))
> 
> title from latch by kodaline

‘let’s go on the ferris wheel!’ 

louis looks at harry with a soft smile, taking in his pink tinged cheeks, bundled up and pointing excitedly at the ride, lights illuminating his face in splashes of blues and reds and greens. his entire body has collected snowflakes from standing outside for so long, littering him in specks of white, melting away and returning with new flakes moments later.

harry surges forward, clutching his arm tightly and pulling him towards the towering ride with the enthusiasm of a child on christmas, and louis lets himself get dragged even though he knows he’ll end up getting scared half way through the ride because he’s always been terrified of heights. he’d do anything to keep that godawful smile on harry’s dumb dimpled face.

his breath comes out heavy in harsh puffs of white and the first snowfall of the winter crunching under his feet. he gives harry’s hand a gentle squeeze and scoots closer into his side to keep warm. at least, that's what he tells himself. niall would tell him that was bullshit, but he’s not here right now.

it’s just harry and louis and the stupidly cold carnival he was unwillingly ( _very willingly_ ) dragged to. he’s sort of pathetic when it comes to harry styles.

-

eventually they make it to their seats after 10 minutes of waiting in line, a screaming child holding them up. his one hand is holding cotton candy that harry had insisted on getting even though louis threatened puking in on ride, and the other clasped in harry’s.

harry must be deaf if he can’t hear his heart pounding in his chest, going a million miles per hour being in such close proximity to him, or feel his sweaty palms against his, despite the cold, dry weather.

or maybe he’s simply obvious to him, he must be. how else could he miss louis’ complete lack of personal space, or all of his shy glances towards him when nobody else was looking?

there’s absolutely no way you can write off chaste goodbye kisses as platonic. unless you’re harry, of course.

louis is really bad at this whole love thing. especially when harry’s humming an indistinguishable song under his breath and tracing circles into his palm, burning a path into his skin the entire way up.

he tries to keep his eyes on harry instead of how high they are, and harry talks nonsense to keep him from looking down to the snow covered ground. it helps for the meantime, and he can easily forget where he is by memorizing the slope of harry’s nose and lips and how his voice sounds when he’s trying to keep him calm.

it doesn't help when he can feel the ride reaching it’s peak, gravity pulling them back down in a rush and the only thing he has to grip onto for dear life is harry’s warm hand. he hates the feeling of weightlessness, like the world could just eat him up in a second and spit him back up without a second thought.

‘ _i’m gonna die, i’m gonna die, i’m gonna die_ ’ is all he can manage out, and harry just holds his hand tighter, pushing his thumb harder down into his skin to distract him from the fall. it helps until they halt halfway back down, seat swinging slowly, the old metal squeaking eerily mixed in with the startled screams of everyone on the ride, followed by nervous laughter.

‘oh my god, we’re dying harry’ louis yelps, clamping his eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth together with the thoughts of every possibility buzzing through his mind. he doesn't want to die, not on this godforsaken ride.

‘what if i die, _what if we die_? what if i die before i tell you i love you and what if i die before we even get to properly kiss and go on dates and what if-’ harry interrupts his whirlwind of thoughts and kisses him in a way they haven’t kissed before. it’s not chaste or quick like they usually are. it’s not a kiss that you could file under friendship. it’s not a passing moment before saying goodbyes and good nights.

it’s slow and languid this time, and harry’s taking his time with painting his lips red from biting down on them softly, almost like he's marking his lips as his own.

and, like, louis is really confused.

he’s always known he was in love with harry, he knew the moment they got grouped together on a stupid project they hardly worked on, procrastinating work with getting to know each other, but. he’d never thought harry could love him back. he just indulged him, fueled his little fantasies by kissing him back once in awhile to be nice. to make him not feel like a complete and utter idiot.

but he kisses him back. it’s a little uncomfortable with the bar trapping them into their seat, and he has to turn at an awkward angle, but it’s nice. nice in a way that makes him feel warm despite the freezing weather and even colder winds.

they’re pulled from their kiss when the ride starts back up again, cheers erupting from the other passengers.

‘i love you too,’ harry says suddenly, pulling his hands towards him and peppering them with kisses. ‘in case you were wondering.’

he was, he completely was, and his words make his head spin. he nearly pinches himself because this had to be a dream, but the quickening of his pulse from the stupid ride he agreed to go on was enough to ensure it wasn't. harry’s words contributed to his pulse, and louis wanted to smack him upside the head for not saying something earlier.

‘you’re so stupid.’ louis says through his hidden smile, pulling his hands from harry’s grip and crossing his arms in attempt to look angry. ‘what makes you think i love you?’

‘because you told me.’ harry smiles, laughing breathlessly and stealing his hands back holding them lightly in his lap. ‘you also mentioned something about kissing and dating?’

‘i did.’ he confirms, nodding his head solemnly. ‘i did.’

-

‘i thought we were already dating, you know? i told my mom and everything.’ harry tells him hours later on the way to his car, and louis bursts into laughter. he can physically feel his heart swelling with love for this dumb, oblivious boy.

‘well why didn't you tell me we were dating then? i’d of love to have known.’ he says through giggles, glancing up at harry patiently.

‘i didn't know you didn't know, we were kissing and everything. isn't that a relationship?’ harry asks, unlocking and opening louis’ door for him like a true gentleman.

louis waits for harry to get into the warmth of the car to respond, leaning over the console to kiss his eager lips.

‘i suppose so.’ he says, and harry’s smile flashes brighter than the moon. 

louis thinks that’s what his heart would look like right now, shining bright with love and pure joy. 

maybe brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed~
> 
> leedstbh on tumblr if you'd like to contact me x


End file.
